


The Mighty Don't Fall, They Conquer

by juem87



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [7]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey have a conversation before Lacey tells Sarita, Phoebe, and Jana about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you spoken to Jo lately?" Lacey asks Danny setting her textbook aside, tired of doing homework. For once they're at her house, Judy having been called away for a few days to deal with an emergency pertaining to her mother. Lacey and Clara had wanted to accompany her, concerned for their grandmother's wellbeing, but Judy had refused, not wanting her daughters to miss school. Clara, sworn to secrecy about Danny's presence in the house, is upstairs presumably doing her own homework, though the loud music they hear coming through the ceiling belies that theory.  

They're sprawled out on her living room floor surrounded by binders and textbooks, each trying to make headway on the list of assignments they've been given to complete before next week's Thanksgiving break. Though upset at being unable to spend the holiday with Danny, Lacey is very much looking forward to four straight days away from Green Grove High.

"No, she's been avoiding me," he replies tossing his own textbook aside. "I understand she needs space, but I just want to know that she's okay." He stares angrily at the discarded book, as though it's the cause of all his problems. His face softens as he turns towards Lacey, "And I miss her, you know? We've been pretty much inseparable since I've gotten back." Once again there's sadness in his eyes. He seems lost without his best friend.

Lacey moves closer to him taking his hand in her lap. "I'm sure she's fine. She has Rico to look out for her. Just give her a couple more days. I'm sure she'll come back and it'll be like it was before." Lacey hopes for Danny's sake her words are true. Watching him mope about these past couple days has been hard for her. She does her best to comfort him when they're alone, but at school she's forced to stand by and watch as he wanders between class periods alone and eats by himself at lunch. This has strengthened her resolve to tell her friends, and in extension the entire school, about their relationship.

"You think?" Danny asks, sounding hopeful, as he leans his forehead against hers.

Lacey smiles softly. "I know, and you know I'm always right," she says smile widening as she nudges her forehead against his, gently pushing him back.

Danny pulls back laughing, "I don't know about that, Lace. Remember that time when we were ten, and you swore up and down that you could dig a hole to China. If I remember correctly you were grounded one week for destroying your mother's garden and then another for ruining the expensive new dress that she had just gotten you. Oh or what about that time-" His sentence is cut off by Lacey's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She goes for angry but is unable to keep the laughter out of her voice or the smile off her face. "God I was such a tomboy," she says reminiscing on her younger self. "All of the outfits my mother bought me ended up covered in mud or dirt, and it was always all your fault." She points an accusing finger at him, the other hand still firmly over his mouth.

He grasps her wrists, pulling her arms down and freeing his mouth. "That is not true! I never told you to go rolling around in the mud." He smiles, picturing a younger Lacey with her cheeks smeared in dirt.

"No, but you never had a problem with pushing me in it," she says allowing his grasp to move from her wrists to her hands. She intertwines their fingers scooting closer to him on the floor.

"Wrong again," he says kissing the dimple on her left cheek. He then leans closer to whisper in her ear. "I never pushed you in the mud. I always pulled you in after you had already pushed me." He moves to kiss the dimple on her other cheek as one of his hands leaves hers to cup the back of her neck.

She laughs conceding to his point. "That might be true," she admits watching as he pulls back to stare at her lips. She licks them self-conscious under his gaze. His eyes move up to hers and she is momentarily trapped by the desire she sees burning behind them. They lean forward as one, lips touching in gentle caresses that quickly intensify when Danny wraps his arms more tightly around her body.

Lacey pulls his hair loose from its band threading her fingers through it as she strokes his bottom lip with her tongue. She nibbles the lip gently before sliding her tongue past it to stroke against his. Danny moans under her attentions, leaning further into her body to push her gently to the floor. Lacey follows his movements pulling him to settle on top of her. Their legs intertwine and Lacey's hands move from his hair to caress along his back.

They never hear Clara coming down the stairs, but are rudely interrupted when she claps her hands and clears her throat loudly. "Do I need to get the hose out on you guys?" she asks laughter clear in her voice. "I was keeping this a secret from mom for free, but this, this might cost you," she continues nodding her head in emphasis while pointing her finger at them.

Lacey, looking upside down at her sister from her position on the floor makes a face at the girl, confident she won't tell their mother anything. While the sisters may have distant relationships with their parents, they are close to one another, readily keeping the other's secrets. Danny goes to pull away, but Lacey tightens her grip on him, keeping him in place. "Go away, Clara," Lacey says teasingly. "I'm trying to have a private moment with my boyfriend." She smiles goofily at her sister making more faces in her direction.

Clara laughs, shaking her head, as she continues on her way to the kitchen to get the drink she left her room for. She likes seeing her sister so happy. At first she had been concerned, scared even, when Lacey told her of her relationship with the juvenile delinquent. After being assured by her sister that Danny Desai wasn't the heinous murderer the town made him out to be Clara grudgingly accepted the relationship, choosing to trust in her older sister's judgment. She sees now that Lacey was right. In their limited interactions, Clara has seen a side of Danny to which the people in town are not privy. She has seen him caring and gentle, and as long as he continues to treat Lacey in such a manner, Clara can forgive him of his past.

Danny looks down at Lacey, cheeks flushed and facial expression concerned. Lacey rubs his shoulders. "Relax she's not going to tell my mom anything. She's just joking." She cups his face lifting her head to kiss him, trying to continue where they left off.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Mom wouldn't appreciate semen stains on her expensive carpet!" Clara says in a singsong manner as she again passes through the living room. She laughs and runs up the stairs when she hears Lacey scream behind her.

"I can't believe you just said that." Lacey's face is shocked, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. She pushes herself into a seated position and turns to stare after her sister. "She can be such a little shit," she says laughing having gotten over her initial shock.

Danny laughs as well, "Yeah, but I'm sure she's right." He pulls completely off Lacey's body and sits down next to her. Shaking her head she turns to face him, sitting cross legged. They sit in silence for a moment, joining hand and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm going to tell Sarita and Phoebe about us this week," Lacey says eventually, watching his face for his reaction.

"Good." He smiles, eyes bright as he leans forward to peck her on the lips before pulling back to ask, "Do you want me there with you?"

"No, I think it's better for me to do it on my own. I don't want them to think you're brainwashing me with your presence or something." Lacey rolls her eyes, hoping neither girl thinks that is the case. "Plus you being there might freak them out." She rubs her thumb along his knuckles, trying to ease the sting of her words. "I think I'm going to invite them over for a girl's night on Friday and tell them then. Maybe they'll take the news better if I stuff them full of cupcakes and make them watch romance movies."

"Okay, but call me after," he says eyes serious and his hand gripping hers tightly. "I want to know how it goes." Despite the progress they've made he's still a little afraid that she'll break up with him if things don't go well with her friends. That she might come to realize they're relationship isn't worth the loss of her social status, or even that her friends will be able to talk her into breaking up with him. He knows these fears are mostly unfounded, that once she commits to something she does her best to see it through, but they plague him nonetheless.

"Danny, I'm not going to break up with you. We're staying together even if they threaten to never speak to me again. I haven't been this happy in a long time, and I know that's because of you," she's a little embarrassed by the strength of her emotions and glances down briefly before looking back up at him. "I don't want to be without you again."

His grip on her hand relaxes at her words. He wants to reply, but he finds himself unable to speak, throat thick with emotions. He kisses her deeply in lieu of words. Pulling back he clears his throat. He wants to tell her he loves her, but he stops himself. It's too early for that. Instead he says, "I don't want to be without you either. Being with you gives me a reason to keep on going. Coming back here has been difficult for me. It wears on me every day that people think I'm some kind of psychotic murderer... being back in that house brings back so many bad memories. So many, Lace, sometimes it feels like I'm drowning in dark thoughts," his eyes are bright with unshed tears as he stares intently at her the pain visible on his face. "There are so many that I get tired, I just want to let them overwhelm me, become the person that everyone in this town already thinks I am. But then I think of my mother. I think of Jo. I think of you, especially you, and it gives me the strength to keep fighting. To try and be a better person, a person that deserves someone like you."

 "Danny," Lacey says tenderly with tears flowing down her cheeks. At a loss for words, she comforts him the only way she knows how, by wrapping her body around him and surrounding him in her warmth. "Please don't ever stop fighting," she says after a moment mouth pressed to his ear. "You're not who they think you are. Don't let them change you."

Danny wants to store this moment in his mind, to capture the feel of being in her arms and to memorize her words. He needs to keep this memory forever.

After holding him tightly for a few moments longer, Lacey pulls back wiping at the tears that have fallen down his face. He does the same for her. "Look at us crying like a couple of babies," she says smile small as she tries to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you'd think we'd been through some traumatic life altering experience," he jokes following her lead grateful for the reprieve.

"Nah, not us, our lives have been nothing but flowers and sunshine." Lacey genuinely wishes that was the case. Sometimes she wonders how their relationship would have progressed had Tara never been murdered, if they didn't have that stain on their childhoods. Would she and Danny be together? Would she, Jo and Danny still be friends? It's useless trying to figure out how their lives could have been different, but she finds herself doing it anyway.

"I think you mean dirt and mud puddles little miss piggy," he says smile widening as he refers to their previous conversation about her childhood affinity for mud.

Lacey laughs pushing at his shoulder. "That's strike two mister. It's never a good idea to call your girlfriend a pig."

Danny pulls her closer him, laughing, happy to have gotten past the depressed mood. "What happens when I get to strike three," he says eyebrow rising seductively. "Are you going to take me over you knee, Miss Porter?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down in a ridiculous manner, lighting up as her glee increases.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," she says once she's able to speak through the laughter.

They continue this way, homework long forgotten, until it's time for Danny to leave. He had planned on walking home, but Lacey insists on driving him, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. Clara tags along for the trip claiming to need a change of scenery when what she really wants to do is get to know Danny better. From the parts of their conversation she overheard it's clear he's going to be a permanent fixture in their lives, so she might as well start getting to know him now.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Thursday morning and Lacey is back in the hallowed halls of Green Grove High. She's at her locker flanked on either side by Phoebe and Sarita, collecting the things she needs for her first two classes of the day as they discuss the latest school gossip. Jana is somewhere in the background on her cell phone obsessingly texting her boyfriend Scott. Once she has everything she needs, Lacey slams her locker door shut and they all start down the hallway heading toward their first period class.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my place for a girls' night tomorrow?" Lacey asks, interrupting just as they've gotten to the topic of Donna's latest wardrobe malfunction. She looks between Sarita and Phoebe, casting a brief glance at Jana. Lacey is reluctant to invite the girl, not yet considering her a close friend, but feels obligated since she's already heard the invitation.

"Shane's party is tomorrow," Sarita replies, glaring at a passing girl wearing the same shirt as her. She makes a mental note to accidentally spill something on the girl at lunch.

"Shane's an ass, and the party is probably going to suck. All of his parties do. People only go, so that they can trash his house. We'd have much more fun at my place." Lacey rolls her eyes at the idea of wasting even a second at that party. If she isn't going to be spending time with her friends then she'd much rather be with Danny, at his place, curled up with him in his bedroom.

"That's true," Sarita says shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head. She stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway turning to face Lacey, her eyes narrowing as she asks, "Is Jo Masterson going to be there?" Sarita suffered through one night in the presence of that fashion reject and she's not doing it again, not even for Lacey.

Lacey laughs at the look on Sarita's face before responding, "No, I promise. I learned my lesson from last time." She doesn't want to spend another evening playing referee, and there's no way she's inviting Jo back into her room to rifle through her things, not that the girl would accept the invitation anyway. In addition to avoiding Danny, Jo is also acting as if Lacey doesn't exist.

"Good, then it's a plan," Sarita says face softening into a smile. She flips her hair as she continues down the hallway, acting as the popular high school diva she believes herself to be. Phoebe and Jana nod their agreement, Phoebe not caring one way or another how they spend their evening and Jana too preoccupied with her cell phone to speak, before following behind the girl.

Lacey shakes her head gently at Sarita's antics, following a couple steps behind the trio. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Danny. She slows down pretending to look for something in her bag, so that she can watch him. As people move down the hallway she sees that he isn't alone. Jo is standing with him and they're talking, albeit awkwardly from their body language. Happy that they're making strides toward repairing their friendship, Lacey smiles. She and Jo may never be close friends again, but Lacey is happy that Danny is getting his best friend back. With an extra pep in her step, she hurries to catch up with the girls, not wanting to be late for class.

The rest of her day, and most of the next, go by in a blur of classes, homework and family until it is Friday evening, and she's awaiting the arrival of her friends. Lacey has everything prepared having stopped by the bakery and grocery store that afternoon. Now all that's left for her to do is rid herself of the butterflies that have taken residence in her stomach. She's nervous and afraid, but also certain about her decision. It's time for her friends to know the truth, so that she can openly continue her relationship with Danny. More than afraid, she's tired of hiding.

Sarita is the first to arrive, making herself comfortable on Lacey's bed the moment she enters the taller girl's room. They make small talk about the school day and discuss their plans for the rest of the weekend. Lacey is taking Clara to a movie the next evening, while Sarita surprisingly has nothing planned.

"My mom is going out of town, so I have the house all to myself. I'm staying in to enjoy it," Sarita says lying back in Lacey's bed blissful expression on her face. Without her mother home to criticize and yell at her, Sarita can find some peace in her house that doesn't involve barricading herself in her bedroom.

"No wild house party?" Lacey asks, pushing Sarita over to claim a spot on the bed.

"God no, my mother would kill me if one of those drunken Neanderthals from school ruined her precious furniture." Sarita rolls over allowing Lacey a spot on the bed. "I'd much rather participate in the destruction of someone else's home than watch my own be destroyed," she says resting her chin on Lacey's pillow. "What movie are you and Clara seeing?" Sarita's eyes close briefly. She's had a long week and the comfort of Lacey's bed is lulling her to sleep.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet!" Lacey kicks at the girl's thigh. "Wake up! The night hasn't even started." Sarita begrudgingly sits up on the bed rubbing one eye with her hand while glaring at Lacey with the other. "I don't know. Clara is choosing the movie," Lacey says in response to her question. "You should come. It's been a while since you hung out with her."

"Sure." Sarita says smiling. She misses Lacey's mini-me, as she so affectionally refers to Clara in her head. When her and Lacey first became friends, Sarita spent a copious amount of time at the Porter residence, both in an effort to escape her own house and because she truly enjoyed being in their home. This led to her spending a lot of time around Clara, the younger girl having been attached to her sister at the hip. After a while Sarita began to think of Clara as her own sister, though she'd never admit it. "Tell Clare-bear that I'm coming." Sarita uses the old nickname they used to tease Clara when she was younger. "That means she's not allowed to choose a movie with talking animals in it." Sarita would rather spend an evening with Jo Masterson than sit through the likes of Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 again.

Lacey laughs, "I don't think Clara is into those types of movies anymore, but I'll let her know." Lacey nods her head, eyebrows scrunching, in mock seriousness. Sarita smiles and rolls her eyes at Lacey's facial expression.   

"Let who know what?" Phoebe asks stepping into the room, Jana trailing behind her. They're both carrying bags containing snacks and movies.

"Nothing, we were just talking about my sister," Lacey says standing to usher them into the room and take their bags. "You guys didn't have to bring anything," she says peaking into one of the bags spotting a huge container of M&Ms.

"It's rude to show up to someone's house empty handed," Phoebe says settling next to Sarita on the bed, nudging the girl with her shoulder in lieu of a verbal greeting. For her own sanity, Lacey is glad to see the two girls starting to get along. It seems the addition of Jana to their group has given Sarita a new and constant victim for her ridicule. Jana seems not to care that she's the target of Sarita's scorn, rolling her eyes and returning to her cell phone anytime the shorter girl makes a rude remark or facial expression.

"Yeah, Lacey." Jana smiles and brushes Lacey's shoulder with her hand as she passes, finding her own spot on Lacey's massive bed.

Once all the girls have settled in, the night is officially underway with a movie being the first thing on the schedule. Lacey resolves to tell them her secret after it has ended. She doesn't want to wait too long into the night to tell them for fear that her resolve will crumble, and so it's not too late in the evening for the girls to leave if they choose to turn away from her.

Sighing deeply as she leans back against her headboard, Lacey makes herself comfortable to watch the movie. It's one that Phoebe has chosen, so even though she didn't catch the title, she knows it's a musical filled with dance sequences. Sarita turns back toward Lacey, eyes concerned, after hearing the girl's sigh. Lacey forces a small smile on her face. She nods her head that she's okay before returning her gaze to the TV screen.

The movie ends much too quickly for Lacey's tastes, but she's glad for it just to put an end to Sarita's verbal and nonverbal complaints, though at some points they were very amusing, distracting from the melodramatic parts of the movie. Halfway through the first dance sequence Sarita started making loud snoring noises, replacing those with loud choking sounds when the snoring didn't garner the attention she thought it deserved. Then she and Jana started up a running commentary criticizing everything from the actors' outfits to the less than stellar dialogue of the movie. The two girls were clearly bonding over their shared dislike of musicals, much to Phoebe's chagrin.

"That movie was great! I don't know what you guys are talking about," Phoebe says wiping tears from her eyes, having gotten emotional over the movie's ending despite the constant distractions.

Jana and Sarita share a look, both rolling their eyes at Phoebe's dramatics.

"Yeah, whatever Phoebe, you're never allowed to pick out a movie again," Sarita says searching through the pile of DVDs for the next title to watch.

Before Sarita can find something, Lacey moves from her position on the bed to shut off the TV. She turns back to face them and takes a deep breath, speaking before any of them has the chance. "There's something I have to tell you guys," she says, hands fidgeting in front of her. This is more difficult than she thought it would be. "I'm dating... Danny Desai... he's my boyfriend." She had hope for more of a build up than that, but ends up just blurting it out, feeling tongue-tied.

Everything stops, as the faces of all three girls turn from amused and happy to various degrees of shock and horror, Sarita's being the most distraught, even though she had the most forewarning.

"I'm going to need you to repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly," she says, eye hard as she looks at Lacey. "I thought I heard you say that you're dating Regina's murderer." She narrows her eyes dangerously at Lacey, arms coming across her chest. Phoebe and Jana still haven't moved from their frozen positions.

"He didn't kill, Regina." Lacey levels her own glare at Sarita. "And you heard right. He and I are dating." She doesn't want to make this conversation about their recently departed friend, but realizes that is likely impossible.

"Leave!" Sarita barks at Phoebe and Jana, glancing in both directions at the girls seated on either side of her. "Lacey and I need to have a private conversation about her poor life choices." The command spurs the girls into action. They glance at each other briefly before hurrying to gather their things, both glad to leave the now tension filled room. Jana can't believe that Lacey would stoop as low as to date the town socio, the person responsible for the death of her best friend, no matter how good looking. Phoebe, on the other hand, is freaking out, for once silent with her mental meltdown.

Once both girls have passed the threshold, Sarita stands from the bed to slam Lacey's bedroom door shut, rounding in on the taller girl.

"How long have you been dating the socio?" she asks, the question coming out harsh.

Lacey sighs feeling the fight leave her body. She walks over to her bed and takes a seat. "Don't call him that. He's not a socio." Sarita lifts an eyebrow choosing not to verbally comment on Lacey's words since she clearly doesn't believe them. Lacey rolls her eyes turning to look away. "We just got back together, but we were seeing each other for a while last month."

"So that's why you broke up with Archie. I knew you weren't telling me everything." Sarita points an accusing finger at her. "How can you do it, Lace? I get that he's charming and good looking, but I thought you were smarter than that. He killed Regina for god sake!" Sarita runs her hands angrily through her hair dislodging her hair band from its place. "You're disrespecting her memory by being with him!"

This causes Lacey to stand from the bed fire burning in her eyes. "Don't you dare! I loved Regina! She was my best friend! Danny had nothing to do with her murder!"

Sarita takes a step back, struck by the ferocity of Lacey's words. She uncrosses her arms her face softening but still stern. She realizes she had no right bringing Lacey's feelings for Regina into question. The two girls had been close, the three of them had actually, always there for each other when needed. "How can you be so sure?" She finally asks, wanting to know how Lacey can have such faith in someone already convicted of killing another person.

"I was with him the night Regina died." She lowers her voice looking intently at Sarita. "I was asleep, but I'm almost positive he didn't leave the room." Lacey hesitates, not knowing if she should continue. After a moment her decision is made when Sarita maintains her skeptical expression. "I also found some evidence that points to someone else murdering Regina." She walks to her desk, pulling out the envelope containing the threatening letter and money sent to Regina's house.

Sarita takes the envelope and opens it slowly dreading what she might find. She sags onto the wall behind her after reading its contents and counting the bills. "Oh my God, what was Regina involved in?" She knew Regina had her share of sinister tendencies, but blackmail and extortion are a far cry from tripping someone in the lunch line or spreading rumors.

Lacey sits back down on her bed, sighing for the third time that evening. She's exhausted. She longs for the day when this mystery will come to an end. "I don't know. That's what we were trying to figure out before giving the evidence over to the police."

"We being you, Jo and Danny, right?" Sarita asks joining Lacey on the bed. When Lacey nods she continues, "That's why you were sneaking around with them, and that's why you were asking questions about Connecticut." Sarita places the envelope on the bed in the space between them. They both stare at it for a moment wishing it could tell them who sent it.

"We have to give this to the police soon, Lace." Sarita says finally looking back up at her friend. If Danny Desai isn't the murderer than she wants the police to find the bastard that is, and to do that they need all the available evidence.

"I know. Jo and Danny wanted to give it to Chief Masterson right away, but I held them back... I don't want this to ruin Regina's reputation." Sarita nods her head understanding the dilemma. "But I guess at this point finding her killer is more important than what the town might start to think of her." Lacey shrugs her shoulders terrified at how Regina's mother will take this latest development. Gloria Crane is a force to be reckoned with when angry.

"You do know that even if Danny turns out not to be Regina's killer, people in this town will still treat him like a pariah? They'll probably start treating you the same way." Sarita says concerned for more than just Lacey's social status, but also her safety. She heard about Tim Calvert attacking Danny at Fall Fest.

"It's worth it." Lacey looks at Sarita before saying, "I'm happy... I haven't felt like this in a long time... Actually I don't know if I've ever felt like this." Her eyes brighten and her face glows as she thinks of her relationship with Danny. "He makes me feel alive. I know it sounds cliché, but he does." Even Sarita, being the pessimist that she is can tell that Lacey is content.

"Really Lace, it's worth losing everything you've worked so hard to build? You know it wasn't easy for us to get here." In the months following Danny's banishment to juvie, Lacey and Jo had become social outcasts. Sarita also being an outcast at the time, due to her facial hair problem, was one of the few people willing to socialize with them, though even back then Sarita couldn't stand Jo's presence. After Sarita had her problem dealt with, she and Lacey worked together reinventing themselves and slowly climbing the social ladder until they had reached the top.

When Lacey simply nods her head face turned away, Sarita curses softly under her breath.

"Well, if he's what you want then he's what you'll have. We just have to find a way to make it work." She sighs not looking forward to this challenge.

Lacey turns around quickly to look at Sarita, surprised at her words. "I thought I couldn't have it both ways?" She asks, paraphrasing the girl, a small hopeful smile on her face as she continues to stare at her friend.

Sarita glances back before looking at the floor. "I didn't mean that... I was just upset and scared that I was losing you to them. If I had known you were in love with the socio I wouldn't have made an ultimatum." She gestures with her hands still slightly shocked at the situation.

Lacey's smile turns into a frown as she again glares at Sarita, "Don't call him a socio! And I'm not in love with him... at least not yet." She isn't ready to name what she feels for him.

"Yeah, sure uh huh," Sarita responds clearly not believing her.

"So we're still friends?" Lacey asks choosing to drop the subject of Danny and love.

"Of course we are. You're my best friend, Lace." She smiles putting a comforting arm around Lacey's shoulders. "Don't worry about Phoebe and Jana. I'll handle them. Come Monday they won't have a problem with you and Danny." There's a mischievous glint in Sarita's eyes that makes Lacey nervous. She feels a little scared for the other two girls, but is happy to have Sarita on her side.


End file.
